Sinoceratops
|game = Jurassic World: Alive Jurassic World: Evolution }} Sinoceratops is a genus of ceratopsian that lived in China during the Late Cretaceous, living about 72-66 million years ago. Sinoceratops is a very significant centrosaur because not only it is the first ceratopsid to be ever discovered in China, but it is also one of the largest centrosaurines ever discovered. It lived alongside , , and . Like most centrosaurs, Sinoceratops had a single nasal horn and no horns above its eyebrows. However, what distinguishes this ceratopsian is its frill pattern, which is a series of forward-curving frill horns that run around the top of the frill. There is also a series of low set knobs on the top of the frill, which is not seen in any other known ceratopsian. Movies= Story ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving ''Sinoceratops populations remaining on Isla Nublar after the 2015 Incident, but will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. These clones look incredibly similar to their real life counterparts except the clones has its fenestrae exposed on the living creature, which no ceratopsian had, a taller frill, is much larger than the original, has a dew claw on the back legs, and two spikes on the center of the frill similar to that of a Pachyrhinosaurus. Its body color is a bright forest green with a white underside. There is white on the face, a circular orange, white and green pattern beneath the holes in the frill and on the sides of the frill. It also has white with black tipped spikes. According to the Jurassic World Employee Handbook, the young would eat meat to help with their growing skeletons. The Sinoceratops is first seen licking a paralyzed Owen Grady before being scared off by some approaching lava. While multiple Sinoceratops were seen during the stampede, the only major appearance of it is when a Carnotaurus grabs one that had lagged behind the stampede. After a brief fight, the Sinoceratops is able to break away and flee with the other dinosaurs. Several Sinoceratops were captured by Wheatley and his mercenaries, and they were last seen escaping the Lockwood Manor along with many other dinosaurs. Mystery Ceratopsian Land.png|''Sinoceratops'' on land Mystery Ceratopsian Water.png|''Sinoceratops'' underwater 29570545 1726683807370351 7543539007308371940 n.png Caged.png sinoceraandtrike.jpg|''Sinoceratops'' running with Owen Grady and Ankylosaurus jwfk_sinoceratops_by_gojirafan1994-dcakk3z.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.02.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.20.09 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.19.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 4.18.09 PM.png CarnoVs.Sino.png|''Carnotaurus'' fighting a Sinoceratops Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 2.56.50 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 4.12.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 4.12.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-14 at 1.06.18 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-14 at 1.37.24 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-17 at 7.18.07 PM.png sinoceratops 2.jpg Sino attacking carno.jpg Sino flipping carno.jpg Sino vs carno 2.jpg Carno bitting sino.jpg Carno and sino pushing each other.jpg Sino roaring at allo.jpg sino getting bitten by the carno.jpg carno about to attack sino.jpg carno about to bite the sino.jpg carno bitting sino 2.jpg carno pushing sino.jpg SINO.jpg carno running at sino.jpg sinoceratops roaring.png sinoceratops walking off.png Allo in stampade.png Mills men3.jpg jwfk dinosaurs 2.jpg DPG - Extinction's reality.jpg sino in cage 1.jpg sino in cage.jpg Jwefk dinosaurs.jpg Jwfk dinosaurs 3.jpg sinoceratops 1.jpg sinoceratops 2.png JurassicWorld PressReleaseBanner-1024x512 (1).png Allo 2.jpg sinoceratops running.jpg Dinosaurs in jwfk 1.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-06 at 5.23.51 PM.png sino vs carno 3.png sino vs carno 4.png Screenshot 2018-09-11 at 11.22.50 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-11 at 11.22.52 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-11 at 11.22.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-11 at 11.22.56 PM.png Dinosaurs underwater.png sino and trike.png sino in cage 3.png Carno vs sino.png sinoceratops 3.jpg Stygimoloch Gas.PNG Carno vs sino 2.jpg Carno vs sino 1.jpg Parasaur fk.png Allosaurus Gas3.PNG Allosaurus Gas2.PNG Stygimoloch Free.PNG Apato roaring.jpg Apatosaurs and parasaurolophus in jwfk.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-11 at 11.41.55 PM.png carno vs sino 3.jpg Allosaurus Gas5.png Allosaurus Gas4.PNG Allosaurus Gas.PNG MansionFreedom4.PNG MansionFreedom1.PNG Gallimimus with HCN.PNG Gallimimus with HCN 2.PNG Gallimimus to be Freed.PNG Dinosaurs fallen kingdom 1.png |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: Alive ''Sinoceratops appears in Jurassic World: Alive, with its appearance based on the film version of the dinosaur. Screenshot 2018-04-02 at 10.12.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 12.34.16 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-21 at 10.56.07 PM.png ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''Sinoceratops appears in a free Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom DLC for Jurassic World: Evolution. JWESinoceratops.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.25.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.40 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.44 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.26.48 PM.png SinoceratopsWebsite.png JWE_DLC_dinosaur_Sinoceratops_noui.jpg |-|Merchandise= An individual Sinoceratops nicknamed “Perry” is being soothed by Claire Dearing in an African Wildlife Foundation ad. Claire and Perry the Sinoceratops in AWF ad.png |-|Toys= A Sinoceratops figure was released for the toy-line for as part of the "Roarivores" line, a line of electronic dinosaurs with roaring sounds. This is the first time it has ever physically appeared in any Jurassic Park toy set. Strangely enough, it is portrayed as sporting a nasal boss, rather than a horn like in the film, making it more like a Pachyrhinosaurus than a Sinoceratops. 2018sino.jpg Behind the Scenes *It was meant to be Pachyrhinosaurus in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, but it was later changed to Sinoceratops after the first trailer was released. This is likely the reason as to why the Mattel toy looks more similar to Pachyrhinosaurus than to Sinoceratops. https://mobile.twitter.com/ChrisLikesDinos/status/964869098743230464 *The scene where the Sinoceratops licked Owen in the face after being double-crossed by Wheatley is influenced by a brief moment from a chapter in The Lost World titled "Heat", where a Stegosaurus licked Sarah Harding in a similar manner after she was betrayed by Lewis Dodgson. *In a couple of moments during the Sinoceratops and Carnotaurus fight, a Pachycephalosaurus sound from were reused for the Sinoceratops. Refrences Navigation Category:Ceratopsians Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 2010s Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs Category:Surviving Animals Category:Endangered creatures (Isla Nublar) Category:Animals from the Films Category:Ornithischia